


Kissing

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 5!!! Haha. Sorry I haven't been posting! I will post whenever I am available. Expect 2-3 days per OTP challenge if not everyday!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri looked down at Otabek, whose chest rose and fell with each evened out breath. His stoicism so etched on his face melted away when he was asleep; and he looked more his age he was supposed to be rather than a statued man in his late 20s. Even then he knew how much Otabek struggled to get to where he was, managing things on his own that Yuri took for granted.

He wondered if Otabek knew how to relax.

Yuri's gaze went over his face once more. Without thinking, he reached out, brushing his thumb over his lower lip. He leaned over, careful not to fall, and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Otabek stirred. His blood ran cold as he jumped away quickly.

"A-ah, Otabek!" He stammered, embarrassment heating his cheeks uncomfortably. He watched him sit up. His expression was groggy, but somehow awake. "I-I'm sorry!"

He was silent as he turned towards Yuri. He sat closer to him.

"I didn't know what came over me-," Yuri continued, even as a hand slid along his cheek. Automatically he places a hand over it. "I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry--"

Lips pressed firmly against his before he could finish. He froze, his eyes widening.

Otabek pulled away with a soft smooch, mere inches from him. "There."

"H-huh?"

"I kissed you."

The cogs in his mind turned slowly. Otabek brushed his thumb over his cheek.

"Oh."

Nervous laughter bubbled up his chest. Yuri looked away, still embarrassed from his spur of the moment kiss.

"Can-- can we kiss again?"

A gentle smile slowly formed even though his expression was very much sleep-induced. His heart fluttered.

"Sure."


End file.
